custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoganWoerner/Off Cancelled, Synopsis Below
Hey, my fellow CBWikians. This is Logan, here to present to you some disappointing news, and some plans I hope to get off the ground in the relatively near future. Has it really been only a month? So much has seemed to have happened offline, it's seemed like a second summer. It's been a blah month pop culture-wise, but my personal life was full of hustle and bustle, what with the school year starting and an oddly timed trip to a cabin in the mountains. I purchased The Amazing Spider-Man 2 a bit ago, and contrary to popular opinion, I found it wildly entertaining and equally endearing. Being the Spider-Fan that I am, I might be going a little easy on the film. Whatever. Go. Buy it. Watch it. BIONICLE-wise? Nothing. I've done nothing with my creations and nothing with my story, save for the little teaser I posted. Which leads us into the next topic: Off, I'm afraid, will not be getting written. And that's simply because of one thing: I AM BORED. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I've grown bored of the epic tale of identity and self-sacrifice I had planned. As most of you probably have concluded, Niha dies at the end of Off. Here's the quick synopsis: Niha, Sellith, and Merall are tracking a large creature that was reported to have been seen somewhere in the jungle of the Northern Continent. They find two reptilian creatures not native to the Matoran Universe. The trio kill one, and put a tracking device on the other before it flees. They bring the dead reptile back to Daxia, where they study the beast. The creature has mechanical implants far superior to the technology of the MU, and it's biological makeup is alien. Later, the tracked reptile has left the boundaries of the MU. Niha and Sellith, who start to develop some chemistry, are paired with Merall to go and follow the beast. They reach the same Metru Nui caves Toa Kemlar had, and Niha's HUD guides them through much faster than Kemlar's time spent there. Once they leave the tunnels, they find themselves in a mountainous environment with dense jungles: Bota Magna. ''They see a huge metropolis in the distance, so the Trio go there. The city is populated mostly by Agori, whose biomechanical implants are eons ahead of what was seen on the Mainstream Universe Agori. They had holographic implants, tools, weapons, and transportation devices. Androids far outclassing Niha's abilities were common. ''Eventually, the Trio were driven out of the city, rescued just in time by Toa Kemlar, who was now apart of a secret organization who knew the origins of the Great Spirit Robot. Kemlar said the city had planned to destroy the GSR, and that the Trio would have to evacuate the inhabitants. ''Kemlar and the trio make it to the GSR and find in the months that had passed, the remaining members of the Brotherhood of Makuta had enslaved the Matoran and destroyed the Order of Mata Nui, killing every member. Kemlar fights the trio, and kills all three singlehandedly, even Erevayx, whose biotoxin had weakened him severely. ''By the time MU was almost completely evacuated, the inhabitants of Bota Magna had already begun to demolish the GSR. The exit into Bota Magna has become structurally unstable, and Niha gets underneath the teetering debris to allow the remaining Matoran to leave. The last Matoran escapes, and Niha collapses underneath the tons of metal and debris. ''In the aftermath of the evacuation, the Bota Magna inhabitants banish the MU to the planet of Bara Magna. Merall is executed and Sellith withdraws and is never seen again. There are rumors of a shadowy being assassinating major political leaders, and is given the name "Shadowplayer". Kemlar becomes a wanderer, exploring the universe after hijacking a Bota Magna spaceship, looking for a way to free the Matoran. So, that's it. Niha's dead, along with my G1 BIONICLE storyline. Before I leave, I want to give you a brief list of things I hope to get up off the ground in the year of BIONICLE's revival: *A slew of new MOCs, and hopefully a self-MOC *The beginnings of a story *An RPG *A daily BIONICLE comic strip Goodbye. See you soon, I hope. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts